Captain Falcon (SSB)
:Este artículo trata sobre la aparición de Captain Falcon en ''Super Smash Bros. Para información general del personaje, véase Captain Falcon.'' Captain Falcon (''キャプテン ファルコン Kyaputen Farukon'' en japonés) aparece en Super Smash Bros. como uno de los cuatro personajes desbloqueables. Su diseño se basa en su aspecto en F-Zero X para Nintendo 64. Captain Falcon está actualmente en el 3º puesto en la tier list (la clasificación más alta entre los personajes desbloqueables) por su velocidad y capacidad para hacer combos. Su famoso Gancho de fuego es uno de los movimientos más poderosos en el juego, y es mortal en manos de un maestro. Sin embargo, es pesado y cae muy rápido, haciendo de él un blanco fácil para los combos. Así mismo, carece tanto de un movimiento para dar rápidamente K.O., como un proyectil. Cómo desbloquear * Completar el Modo Clásico en menos de 20 minutos. La batalla tiene lugar en el Planeta Zebes. Atributos Los atributos más notorios de Captain Falcon son su increíble velocidad (el ataque en carrera más veloz y alta velocidad de caída) y su capacidad para hacer combos. Tiene un gran alcance con la mayoría de los ataques de patadas, pero carece de proyectiles y las formas de evitarlos. Captain Falcon tiene un gran juego aéreo, pero pocas opciones efectivas en la tierra. Tiene algunos ataques de alta potencia (por ejemplo, el famoso Gancho de fuego), pero estos movimientos son lentos. Captain Falcon es pesado, lo que le hace más difícil recibir K.O. Sin embargo, su elevado peso (en combinación con la mayor velocidad de caída y su gran tamaño) hace que sea fácil ser víctima de combos. También tiene un pequeño salto bueno. La gran debilidad del Captain Falcon es su mala recuperación. Tener la mayor velocidad de caída lo hace vulnerable a los ataques. Además, la Propulsión Falcon es un movimiento de recuperación previsible que no se desplaza mucho horizontalmente. Movimientos Ataques terrestres ;Normales * Ataque normal ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ): Primero da un golpe con su puño izquierdo (3%), luego otro con su puño derecho (3%), luego un golpe con la rodilla derecha (4%), y luego da una serie de golpes con su puño derecho (1% cada golpe). * Ataque en carrera ( ): Da un golpe con su hombro derecho (9%, 12% dependiendo en qué momento se conecte). * Fuerte lateral ( ): Da un patada con su pie izquierdo (11% inclinando hacia abajo, 13% inclinando hacia el frente, 15% inclinando hacia arriba). * Fuerte superior ( ) ( ): Sube su pie derecho hacia arriba y luego lo baja con fuerza (14% si el oponente está en tierra frente a él, 9% si el oponente está en tierra detrás de él, si el oponente está en el aire le da ambos golpes, 23% en total). * Fuerte inferior ( ): Agachado, desliza el pie hacia adelante rápidamente (11%). ;Smash * Lateral ( ): Da una fuerte patada con el pie derecho, que, cuando conecta con un oponente, lo envuelve en llamas (18%). * Superior ( ): Da un golpe hacia arriba con su codo derecho (17%). Tiene corto alcance. * Inferior ( ) ( ): Se agacha, y con la pierna delante de él, da una vuelta sobre sí mismo, golpeando con la pierna a todo oponente que esté a su alrededor (16% si golpea de frente, 14% si golpea de espaldas). Ataques aéreos * Normal ( ): Pone su pie derecho frente a él, golpeando a todo oponente con éste (13%, 16% dependiendo en qué momento se conecte). * Hacia adelante ( ) ( ): Da dos patadas, una con su pie derecho y luego otra con su pie izquierdo (10% la primera patada, 12% la segunda, 22% en total). * Hacia atrás ( ): Golpea con su puño izquierdo hacia detrás de él (16%). * Superior ( ): En el aire, se pone de cabeza golpeando con su pie izquierdo hacia arriba (16%). * Inferior ( ): Envía ambos pies con fuerza hacia abajo (14%). Es un Smash meteórico. Agarres y lanzamientos * : Agarra al oponente con su mano izquierda. * Lanzamiento hacia delante ( ) ( ): Con su oponente agarrado, lo tira al suelo con fuerza con ambas manos, haciendo que éste rebote hacia adelante (12%). * Lanzamiento trasero ( ) ( ): Pone al oponente detrás de él, y le da una fuerte patada con el pie izquierdo (16%). Tiene buena potencia. Ataques especiales Otros Entrada Llega en el Blue Falcon y salta fuera de él. ( ) Burla Alza su mano derecha y dice "Show me your moves!". que traducido significa muestrame tus movimientos esta frase se hizo meme popular de internet ( ) Poses de victoria * Se agacha, pone su brazo izquierdo arriba y lo agita varias veces, luego se pone de pie poniendo el brazo en frente de él. ( ) ( ) * Se agacha, agarra un poco de impulso y da una patada hacia el frente. ( ) ( ) * Agachado, cruza ambos brazos y luego los abre poniendo el pecho al frente. ( ) ( ) En modos un jugador 1P Game No se enfrenta a Captain Falcon en este modo. Dianas Smash border|center|300px Board the Platforms border|center|300px 1P Game border|center|300px Paleta de colores frame|center|[[Paleta de colores de Captain Falcon en Super Smash Bros.]] Perfil (en inglés) :Captain Falcon :A regular pilot in the great galactic race F-ZERO Grand Prix, Captain Falcon is skilled at collecting prize money. Much about his past remains hidden in shadow, but it's clear that many a villain hold a powerful grudge against him. :Works ::*''F-ZERO'' (SNES) ::*''F-ZERO X'' (N64) Véase también Categoría:Personajes desbloqueables